


Drabble: Burn Out The Day

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-23
Updated: 2003-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: Blue Oyster Cult - Burnin' For You</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Burn Out The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Blue Oyster Cult - Burnin' For You
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Takes his face in his hands. Kisses the brow, the nose, the two strong cheekbones. The hollow of his throat, and then back again to caress the cleft with his tongue. Sandy cleft, thick with two week's growth, and the smell of pipeweed.

And then grasping hands on his chain mail, his horn, pulling them off, reflecting off the setting sun. Blinding him temporarily, long enough to be stripped.

Standing there, staring, for moments as the sun inches down, too slowly. Too fast. Staring, panting, counting the moments. Grins as the darkness grows.

And then they are upon each other.


End file.
